


SHE-RA the princess of power Season 6 EP4 “Portals Again!”

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: This is fanfiction I am writing till I get bored but plan on doing multiple seasons. Each episode is in a separate section on my page. 4th chapter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	SHE-RA the princess of power Season 6 EP4 “Portals Again!”

Season 6 SHE-RA Princess of Power

Episode 4

“Portals Again!”

“Yea that would do it I am now convinced” Adora said under her breath as the group slowly made their way to the front of the castle.

“Adora can you read the writing here?” Entrapta asked curiously 

The door said what every First One’s castle or temple always said and for some reason Adora knew the language or at least how to read the writing of the First ones. Adora had always questioned how she knew how to read the ancient writing since she was a baby when Lighthope stole her to become SHE-RA of Etheria. Adora had never learned it she just knew how to read it. 

“It says Eternia” Adora said not surprised when the door opened Infront of them. 

“It’s strange for a password I wonder if that would have a special meaning or something” Bow said looking at Adora

“I have no Idea Lighthope told me almost nothing about the First Ones before I broke her”. Adora said in a huff clearly still sore about not knowing anything from past other than she was stolen to be used as a battery for the Heart of Etheria. 

“Everyone stay together and don’t touch anything” Adora said

“You don’t have to tell me twice; I am not in the mood for more spiders only one problem” Catra said

“And what’s that?” Adora turned to look at Catra raising an eyebrow

“Entrapta’s gone”. Catra pointed out as Bow and Glimmer began looking around wandering how they missed her.

“Great” Adora said sarcastically shacking her head. “For the honor of Greyskull” Adora said raising her hand. Adora had to concentrate with all her might till her sword had appeared in the air, Adora grabbed the hilt causing her to turn her into SHE-RA the new version she has been sporting since saving Catra on Horde Prime’s ship.

“Do you have to glow so much?”. Catra asked shielding her eyes. 

“Well I don’t see any lights in there”. Adora said stepping inside the castle with Catra, Glimmer and Bow behind her. Adora was right it was pitch black in the castle other than Adora lighting the path for her and her companions. 

“Hopefully, we find Entrapta before an intruder alarm sounds” Glimmer said nervously. Gimmer herself had seen the spiders and even destroyed a good number of them but without access to her runestone she could not teleport the group out if they were overwhelmed.

The hallway the group was walking through was layered with sleek blue tint crystals sparkling in the glow of Adora’s light. The hall ended and led into a bigger room but Adora’s glow was not bright enough to see how big the room actually was. Suddenly Adora heard a faint noise near them.

“Entrapta?” Adora asked getting ready for a spider attack.

“I don’t …” Glimmer began to say as she was Interrupted by a loud scream ahead of them.

“Entrapta!” Bow yelled as the group rushed ahead crashing into a control panel. This ended up with Bow, Glimmer and Catra falling on SHE-RA’s back. 

“Ouch” groaned Adora as she lay face down on the ground.

“Hello sorry got a little too excited” said Entrapta said peering down at them waving with her bug mask down. Hissing Catra jumped back, but after realizing it was Entrapta she calmed down, Adora and the others got up glaring at Entrapta.

“What?” Entrapta asked clueless why everyone looked so upset.

“You can’t go running off, we were worried about you” Glimmer said before Adora could respond. 

“Sorry I just never been in a place like this before, just look at it” Entracpta extending her pigtails on both directions.

“Wait how can you see in here its so dark” Bow pointed out.

“Oh, its my mask I can use it to see in the dark that was the only way I able to move at night on beast island”. Entrapta said pointing to the eyes on her mask.

“Entrapta these places are very dangerous, if they see you as an intruder monsters will come and attack us” Adora said almost yelling but looking at Glimmer’s please don’t go there face, Adora decided getting mad at Entrapta was not the right way to go about this. 

“Really this place seems pretty dead to me” Entrapta said shrugging.

“Maybe try saying some words that worked at the Crystal Castle” Bow suggested. 

“Right, ah SHE-RA, Eternia, Mara!” Adora yelled but nothing happened just echoes of Adore’s voice. “Maybe this place was also connected to Lighthope Adora said.

“I don’t think so, she was stuck with us in despondos, she wouldn’t have been connected here or the First Ones would have known where we were.” Entrapta said.

“Ah second thought Adora why are we looking for the stuck up know it all’s that tried to suck the magic out of Etheria” Catra asked. Adora had to agree with Catra on this, part of her wanted to know if her family, parents were still alive and the other part wished that they would never find out after what the First Ones did to Mara. Suddenly the castle lights came on illuminating the castle.

“Wait what the” Adora said as the room was giant way bigger than anything room in the Crystal Castle. In the middle of the stood a statue made of crystal of a man. The man the statue depicted had long hair and looked to be a king to Adora as he was wearing a crown. The statue was huge at least 5 stories tall. The rest of the room looked like a lab with consoles against all the walls and desks with bottles on them.

“Was it something I said” Catra said looking at everybody when they were greeted by voice none of them recognized. 

“Hello” The voice said an old man standing in front of huge statue. The man was wearing a purple robe on and his face was mostly covered by a grey beard neatly trimmed. 

“Hi” Adora began but then she noticed a small glitch as the man moved towards them.

“It’s a program, like Lighthope” Adora said raising her sword towards the man.

“Lighthope? The felicitator of Etheria” The program said stopping. 

“Etheria is back? my sensors have alerted me the planet is back”.

Suddenly Adora realized their mistake how could she have been so stupid. Lighthope told her the First Ones were going to rise again. She really thought that Lighthope was wrong, losing the war to Horde Prime probably almost completely wiped out her race and they were never going to be found if any were out there, but this was proof they were still after Etheria. 

“Eternia must be notified” The Program stated 

“Wait Eternia is a place!” screamed Entrapta 

“Portal Activation” The Program said as the castle begin powering up.

“We can’t allow this to happen” Adora said looking horrified at her friends. “Catra” Adora said. 

“Right, on it” Catra said jumping into the air taking out her new whip she got just before their space road trip. Catra started striking the consoles on the right side of the room. Bow started shooting exploding arrows on the far left of the room destroying every console it touched. Adora jumped into action striking the consoles Glimmer and Entrapta were standing by.

“No stop you must not” The Program said as a green swirl started to build up in front of the statue. The kingly statue began to glow in response to the portal. Adora seeing the portal jumped towards the statue fully intending to destroy it with all her might, the might of SHE-RA. The portal looked very unstable as Adora’s friends were destroying everything in the room. Adora raised her sword above her head when a beam of light from the Program standing below her shot out of its hand hitting Adora causing her to fall right in front of the portal. Adora lay there motionless as the portal was still getting bigger in front of her green lighting striking all around it.

“Adora!!!!!” Catra yelled running toward the Program sending her whip slicing through the air and through the Program wrapping itself around Adora’s ankle. Catra began to pull Adora back when the Program shot another shot of light at her. At the last moment Entrapta blocked it using her hair to grab a part of the crystal console holding it in front of Catra's face reflecting the beam upwards causing the beam to hit the ceiling causing crystals to fall. 

Gimmer took the opportunity to sneak past the Program grabbing the unconscious Adora. Glimmer realized without her magic she was not strong enough to move Adora in her SHE-RA form.

“Glimmer!” Bow yelled across the room.

This caused Glimmer to notice the portal pulling her and Adora in. Catra pulled harder on her whip trying to pull Adora back but she was losing as she was being pulled forward. Bow started rapid firing exploding arrows at the glowing statue. Glimmer lost her grip on Adora as she began to be pulled in when Entrapta’s hair wrapped around her waist barely keeping her from falling in. Glimmer looked over and Entrapta was hanging on from a broken console her hair completely stretched one pigtail around her and the other one around Adora. Glimmer and Adora were no longer touching the ground as the portal began to engulf them. 

The Program went after Bow firing beams of light causing the archer to jump out of the way to avoid being hit. Catra took this chance and dropped her whip jumping towards Adora knowing she could not stop this from happening, but wherever Adora was going she was going too. Gimmer saw Adora go through the portal as she realized Entrapta was not strong enough hold them and she too followed. The statue head fell off from all the damage Bow had done falling right in front Catra causing Catra to crash into it in mid air knocking her back causing a giant crack on the crystal floor. 

“No, I have failed” The program said as he glitched away from existence right before he was about to blast the cornered Bow. Bow looked over and the portal was gone before the lights turned off and everything went dark.


End file.
